


Aroma Of Your Mouth

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: Aroma Of Your Mouth [1]
Category: Aroma Of Your Mouth(4)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Stucky - Freeform, steve - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester
Summary: 14岁的爱情支撑彼此到21岁再相守....





	Aroma Of Your Mouth

9  
今天的天气很不好，天色昏沉，雨却还没到来。  
国王书房  
该发生的事还是发生了  
Steve难以置信地看着他最崇拜的父亲，他说他要把把Bucky当作使臣送到hydra。  
“不，父亲，您不能这么做！”Steve切齿道。  
“pierce那个老东西昨晚已经暗示我了。”  
“他是公爵的长子，这有失礼节。这让别国怎么看我们，我们连贵胄都能送给她，这让我们的子民怎么看待我们。”  
“我会和他签订秘密协议，10年内两国和平。”，“对外James也会作为使臣长期住在hydra。”  
“不，求您了，我们不能再妥协了。”  
“如果换成别人，你是不是不会这样担心。”国王冷眼看着Steve。  
“什.什么？”Steve看着国王瞳孔放大。  
“我早就知道了你和James的那些事。”国王放低声音，“你以为没有pierce你们真的就能在一起了？哼，男人和男人，被世人知道了，你们是要上断头台的。你以为你是在保护他？你在把自己推向地狱的同时也拉着他一起？”  
Steve听着父亲这些话震惊到说不出话。  
“好了，你出去吧，barnes公爵还在外面。”  
“父亲，求您，都是我的错。是我先强迫他的。求求您，不要送他去hydra。”此时此刻，Steve很后悔，他后悔给了Bucky一个吻，让他看清了自己的心。不不不，他已经分不清楚他是错的还是对的。  
“出去！”  
Steve落魄地走出书房，他向殿外走去  
突然他像想起了什么一样，发了疯地向马厩跑去。  
他要带Bucky赶紧逃走。  
下雨了，倾盆大雨。  
barnes公爵府  
“Bucky！Bucky！”  
此时Bucky正和母亲呆在一起，父亲一早便被国王单独叫走，聪明如他，他已经知道了。他并未告诉母亲这个即将到来的噩耗，妹妹快出世，他不能让母亲情绪波动太大，这个打击过大。  
“Bucky，有人在窗外叫你。”  
Bucky还以为自己听错了，他以为Steve在叫他。他走到窗边，看到庄园大门那个熟悉的人。  
等不得了，他连伞都没拿。  
佣人为Steve开了门，他们相拥在草地上  
“Steve，Steve，my love你怎么来了？下这么大的....”  
“快，上马跟我走。”  
所以这是真的了。Bucky苦笑，“我们要去哪儿？”  
“去一个没人认识我们的地方。”  
“不，不Steve我不能跟你走。”他们嘶吼着，雨太大。  
“为什么Bucky？快来不及了”  
“我母亲要临盆了，我不能这么自私。”  
“Bucky，我...”  
“Steve，雨太大，我们先进屋，好不好。”  
“不好，Bucky，我们得逃走！”Bucky拧不过Steve，只好上马。  
他们两起着一匹马往前奔，往那个森林跑去。  
Steve不能看着Bucky作为牺牲品去hydra，他不能让他们断送了Bucky美好的一生，他不能。  
“Steve，我们要去哪儿？给我说说好吗？”  
“Bucky，我们去那个有木屋的森林里好不好。我们去那儿躲着！不让他们找到我们。”  
“Steve，停下！”  
见Steve不理自己Bucky吼道“Steve，我说停下！”Bucky生气了，他生自己的气。  
Steve停下了。不解地看着Bucky，Bucky跳下马，给了Steve一拳，将他打倒在地，又拉着他的衣领将他从地上拎起来。“Steve，你看看清楚，你在干什么！”  
Steve两眼无光，颓废地看着Bucky，“我想救你，想救我们！我爱你，barnes我爱你。”  
“god，我爱你爱到不能呼吸了。”Steve晕了过去。  
好晕，脑袋好沉  
Steve费力地睁开眼“buck，Bucky。”  
“Steve，你终于醒了，thanks god，你怎么样？”Bucky坐在床边听到Steve的声音突然惊醒。  
“我们在哪儿？”  
“我们在城里的旅馆里，你晕倒了，雨太大......感觉好点了吗？”  
Steve眨了眨眼“好多了。”  
“对不起，我为刚刚那一拳道歉。”  
“不，你是对的，是我太冲动。”Steve侧身拉过Bucky的双手。  
“Steve，谢谢你为我考虑这么多。不过我也有我的使命，若牺牲我便能带来和平，我愿意。即使，即使是，去做他的男宠。”Bucky揉着眼睛，好痒。  
Steve怎么会忍心看着Bucky哭，可是他自己也没意识到他的眼泪早已落下  
窗外还是那么大的雨，屋内是两个抱在一起哭的少年  
Steve吻去Bucky脸上的泪水，可是那泪水已经流到衣内，他便顺着泪痕吻下去，吻到喉结、吻到锁骨，他脱去Bucky换上的干衣，一直吻到小腹，直到那个赫发少年发出一阵呻吟。  
“Steve，不要。”柔软的声音根本没有拒绝的意思，却更鼓舞了金发少年。  
他脱下他的裤子，他也褪去他的上衣  
好热，  
好热，  
不一会儿他们便赤裸相见。l  
“Steve，别看。”Bucky害羞死了，不敢看着Steve的眼睛  
“buck，看着我。你到处都很美，在我面前不必害羞。”  
话毕，他们又再度拥吻  
Bucky感受到Steve硬了，他自己也硬到不行。  
他不知该怎么做，只好紧紧抱住Steve  
Steve的手指攀上Bucky的臀并继续像隐秘处探去  
他试着用一根手指进去，突然异物的进入使得Bucky打颤：“嗯....Steve”  
“Bucky你好紧，别怕。”安慰对方道  
Steve又伸了第二根手指，“Steve，啊...”  
第三根、第四根  
“Bucky，你准备好了吗？”  
Bucky主动吻了Steve，点了点头  
随着Steve的插入，Bucky疼出了眼泪  
“Steve，啊啊啊啊.....”  
“我爱你，Bucky。”  
“我也...爱你，Steve！啊啊啊啊啊....慢点...慢....”  
Steve放缓了速度，可是一会儿又快了起来  
在越来越快的抽送中，随着沉闷的吼声，他们射了，同时  
吻了吻身下精疲力劲的人儿的眼角，Steve也倒身到床上，将Bucky搂在怀里睡去。他爱他。  
醒来已将近黑夜，Bucky看着面前这个熟睡的王子，他好英俊，他的嘴唇好好看，Bucky抚上Steve的嘴唇来回摩擦着。他想一直这样，希望每天睁开眼的第一件事就是看看自己的爱人Steve Rogers。  
可是他知道，马上这个幻想便会变得不切实际。他们要回归到现实中去了。他在Steve的唇上轻轻一吻，谁想Steve睁开了眼，把他吓了一跳。  
“你醒啦？”  
“是啊，再不醒，我可能会被你吻到窒息，buck。”  
“胡说，你现在说话就像个小流氓。”  
“是吗？那我也只对你流氓。”  
两人同时笑出声，Steve温柔地替Bucky撩去那缕头发。“我爱你，今生只会爱你一人！你愿意嫁给我吗barnes少爷？”  
“我愿意Rogers王子，我James barnes对Steve Rogers的爱，至死不渝！”  
两小无猜的感情谁能拒绝，尽管是两个快15岁的少年........  
10  
Steve将Bucky送到barnes公爵府后便回了皇宫  
现在他的脑袋里只有Bucky的一句话。  
他说：“Steve，我爱你，你也爱我。我们的灵魂和身体都达到了契合，所以即便是撒旦都不能将我们分开。”他一直靠着这句话支撑着自己，直至7年后他们再相见。  
他也对他说：“我会变得够强，强到能保护你！”  
三日后  
pierce国王和他的随从们要启程回国了，其中也包括James barnes，一个为了hydra而设立的使臣，谁都知道这只是个幌子。  
他已有三日不见Steve了，好想他，这三天，除了母亲生下Rebecca外没有什么事让他开心了。国王将Steve禁足宫内，不让他们相见。才三天而已，以后慢慢长日他该怎么度过。  
他坐上马车，紧闭双眼，害怕再听到任何熟悉的声音，连风声都不敢。  
“Bucky，Bucky！”  
他睁开眼，看见Natasha坐进了他的马车  
“Natasha你怎么来了？”显然他趁国王不注意偷偷溜了进来  
“Steve有一封信和一本书要给你。”《罗密欧与朱丽叶》  
Natasha将信封递给Bucky，“你要藏好，不然...”  
“公主殿下，您该下车了！我的要出发了。”pierce打开车门看见了Natasha。  
Bucky迅速将信藏在衣服下，冷眼看着贸然打开车门的男人。  
“怎么，国王难道不懂得敲门这个礼节吗？”Bucky面无表情  
这话让pierce一时凝噎，不过又笑道“是我的不是，我的使臣殿下！”他用戏谑地语气对Bucky说到，果然Bucky脸上出现他意料的神情。  
这让pierce享受到了前所未有的快感，他喜欢看Bucky如小鹿般的眼睛失神的样子。  
看到Bucky被这个老混蛋欺负，Natasha感到不爽，  
“难道pierce国王看不到本公主正在和我的barnes公爵少爷说话吗？”  
Natasha又将局势扳了回来，她将Bucky称为少爷，显然是不同意Bucky使臣的身份。  
“您请便。”pierce离开了，顶着假意的笑容。  
看着他不好受的样子，车内的两个人笑了起来。  
“谢谢你Natasha。”  
“Bucky，我会想你的。你要写信给我们！”  
“好的，我向上天发誓。”  
“你一定将信藏好。Steve说他很爱你，叫你一定要等他。”  
“请帮我告诉他我也很爱他，我会等他。”  
“对了，还有Sam，他说他会是Steve的将军。他会想你，最好的朋友。”  
“也帮我转告他：我会想他，最好的朋友。”  
听着远处传来的马蹄声，他知道他要离开了  
“Natasha，你快走吧！”  
“Bucky，我要抱抱。”  
“好！美丽的小公主。”拥抱后Natasha就下了马车，回到国王身边。  
Steve站在窗边落泪，看着马队渐行渐远。  
“Steve，Bucky说他很爱你，他会等着你！”听着身后Natasha的话，Steve眼中多了一丝坚定。


End file.
